Metal housings are widely used for electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Antennas are also important components in the electronic devices. Locations of the metal housing corresponding to the antenna often define at least one groove, and the at least one groove is filled with an insulating component via injection molding. The grooves of the metal housing often have different colors.